1. Field of this Invention
This invention relates to a connector and relates particularly to an openable wire-mounting connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a connector connected to a conducting wire usually has a complex structure. Although the wire can pass through the connector, it is difficult to withdraw the conducting wire from the connector. It usually needs tools or auxiliary devices to withdraw the wire successfully. This situation requires numerous operational steps and renders the structure more complex. Thus, this invention, which will be described as follows, is invented to solve the problems.